Things I'll Never Say
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: Katara finally got Jet to be her boyfriend.But what happens when the kid that she hates most in school falls for her?And she falls right back? AU
1. Chapter 1 welcome to my life

A/N: Finally I get around to putting this story up! It took at least a week to write considering that it was 3 pages long. But any way, the reason that Brothers or Lovers is not being up dated because you guys have been on my back about it is that I'm transferring it to a different notebook and that I'm having writers block with that story so in another week or so I'll put chapter 2 up. Now you did not come here to read about my Fred and George story, you came to read some Zutara. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender or Zuko or Katara, I just own the plot.

Chapter 1: Welcome to my life

Katara POV

ZK-ZK-ZK-ZK-ZK-ZK

Being in high school is hard, but being a super smart know-it-all junior is even harder. My name is Katara and I go to Four Nations High School. I'm like regular girls, I'm unbelievably smart, have great friends- Toph, Suki, Aang- a wonderful brother, Sokka, and I also have a crush. Jet, the star of my dreams. He is my prince charming, even if he doesn't know who I am. The best thing is that, rumor around school is he broke up with his girlfriend, the mean head cheerleader Azula, so I might just have a chance with him.

~Monday Morning~

"Katara, wake up, time for school."

Sokka shook me so hard I fell off the bed.

"OW! OK I'm up!"

"Good get ready then. We don't have all day."

When he finally left my room I checked the calendar,

'_Yes! Today is the day I finally talk to Jet!'_

I thought as I ran into the bathroom I took a shower with my best soap that smells like lavender with my lavender perfume, and my favorite lip gloss, with a little bit of mascara. I wore my bluest shirt and my blue jeans with my purple converses. I ran down stairs to the down stairs bathroom, and went into the cabinet to take my pill. Sokka got me on birth control being a little too over protective, but I'm glad that he got me on it. Alexis, who studies air, got raped last year, she's taking care of her two twin daughters. After I was finished with that I went to go grab some breakfast. I had toast today and I packed a lunch of a pb and j sandwich and some blue berry Kool-Aid. Then I heard a loud beeping noise,

"Bus is here!"

We grabbed our back packs and I grabbed my purse, and we ran outside. _'Let's see if Toph did her job.'_ I thought as I walked on the bus.

"Hey, you can sit by me."

I looked to my right and saw Jet smirking at me, _'I am so glad that I told Toph to make him ask to sit by me.' _I thought to myself as I sat down next to him.

"Katara, right?"

"Yup, that's me."

"I've seen you around school before."

"So have I."

'_This is going nowhere fast.'_ Ithought while looking out the window.

"Gum?"

He asked holding out a stick of gum,

"Sure."

"So, I heard you don't have a boyfriend, I can't see why since you're a beautiful girl."

I giggled at that,

"Thank you."

'_OK here it comes'_

"Do you wanna go out some time?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

I said staying calm on the outside, but on the inside fireworks where going off everywhere.

"Great."

And then he put his arm around me! As I leaned in to his touch 10 seconds later the bus stopped and 4 students got on. TyLee was the first, and she was wearing pink, again. Being the second most popular girl and the boys love interest you'd think she would expand her wardrobe. The next was the queen herself, Azula, "hello Jet," she said in a sweet voice, and then she looked at me in disgust,

"Hello Azula." She walked to the back of the bus where she usually sits. Third was the ever so emo and depressing Mai, in all black, shocker! Oh no, I know who's next, here comes Scarface. Zuko, a senior, got himself burned many years ago, and now has a huge scar on his left eye going back all the way to his hair. He isn't exactly mean, but his sister Azula and girlfriend Mai are definitely rubbing off on him. At least he knows how to dress right, like today he's wearing the opposite of me. He has a very red shirt with dark wash jeans and some black converses. He didn't notice anyone because he had his black hood on and had his black earphones with his red iPod touch listening to music. I just don't like that boy, and it's not because I'm studying water and him fire, but just something I can't put my finger on. I don't know him so who am I to judge?

"Sit by me at lunch, Katara?"

"Sure." YAY! Me and Jet have a lunch date! We all got off the bus and put our things in our lockers before the first period bell rang. Hopefully it will be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2 A Different School Day

A/N: I had this ready for months and never put it up, sorry. Any ways enjoy!

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? We all know I own nothing!

Chapter 2: A Different School Day

The first three periods where boring as usual. What I was waiting for was the lunch bell. 'BRING!' Thank you lunch bell! I packed up my things and almost ran to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Katara!"

"Hey Jet!"

"Why do you have that?" he asked pointing to my lunch bag.

"Oh this? It's my lunch."

"You don't pay for lunch?"

"No."

"Here, I'll pay for you.

"Aww thank you." He bought me a burger and we shared the fries, best time ever!

"Hey, I'm going to the movies on Saturday, you want to come?"

"Sure what's on?"

"Beauty and the Beast 3D."

"Oh, I like that movie!"

"So I'll pick you up at 8:30?"

"Ok." The bell rang saying to go to 4th period. All I could think about was our date at the end of the week. I was so lost in thought when I looked up it was time to go to 6th period. I daydreamed for half the day.

6th period was pretty much science, and fire. I'm only in this class because I need a good grade in science and I need to learn about the opposite of me element.

"Today we will be pairing up for the rest of the year." Professor Iroh said and stared to put us in pairs and he came to the last pair,

"Katara you will be with Zuko." HELL TO THE FUCK NO! I swear I think this man is out to kill me!

"Hi" I looked up and saw Zuko standing over me.

"Can I sit here?" I moved my book bag so he could sit next to me.

"I'm surprised you knew who I was."

"Even though I don't talk to you doesn't mean I didn't know you." He has a point.

"Your assignment is on the board. You may begin."

"A flaming volcano?"

"It's quite easy." We made it like a normal volcano.

"Get the water from the cabinet, and I'll show you how to make it flaming." I did as Zuko said. The water was in the back of the cabinet so it took me awhile to get it.

"Here." "Good, now dip two fingers in it and circle them at the top ad where you think the lava should go." I did what he said and when I was finished he gave me a small nod.

"And now, for the flaming part." He pulled out a yellow lighter and lit the places where I put the water with my fingers.

"There, all done." He raised his hand and when professor Iroh came to look at it he was pleased and we got an 'A+'. "I didn't know you smoke." I said pointing at the lighter.

"Oh, I don't. It's Mai's" Figures, I knew sometimes she's just too jumpy.

"She makes me hold it till after school."

"Oh."

"Pretty bad girlfriend she is."

"Why?"

"She doesn't hug me or kiss me; she didn't even remember our anniversary."

"Well that's horrible." She's just a bad girlfriend if she forgets their anniversary.

"She won't let me have any friends either."

"Now that's just mean."

"Ya."

"Well we can be friends, since we have to be partners for the rest of the year."

"Alright." Well this is gonna be hard since I don't know anything about him.

"Hey, what about you come over to my house today and we can get to know each other and do some homework?" It was like he read my mind.

"Ok." And with that the bell rang and school was done for the day. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and went to go catch the bus knowing it was the first bus there. Now I have two things to look forward to, seeing Zuko later today and getting to know him, and going to the movies with Jet later on in the week.

A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me and following this story as well as my others. And thank you 3.31.09, kelly113013, The Lovely Kaykai-sama, and patty cake rocks for reviewing. If you have any questions ask me. See you all soon. R&R


End file.
